The merge card
by Dragon of Slytherin
Summary: The tamers are reunited with their Digimon and Takato is captured by a digimon known as Nightmaremon! The opposite of Nightmaremon helps Takato and Guilmon escape but is the card Takato used evil?
1. The card

In side a cave Takato stared into the eyes of his kidnapper, its five red eyes stared back at him. " Tamer you will be ussssful in our plansss," It hissed at him " Do you know why?" It asked him. " I-I don't know." He said truthfully. The creaure smiled and the eyes had a gleam of glee. " I, Nightmaremon shall get Guilmon to go digivolve to Magidramon, delete him and load his data , then destroy you freinds." Nightmaremon's eyes changed to have a look of triumph.  
O.k. I should back up, I am Dreamon the oppisite of Nightmaremon. I was captured after sending the Tamer's Partners back to Earth. And now Nightmaremon has captured a tamer and his Partner and now you are up to speed.  
" Tamer do not desssssspair for you will have a freind with you." Nightmaremon said as he threw Takato in my cell " He got you to?" Takato asked me " Come on out I won't harm you." He said " I know you won't." I said steping out reveiling myself to him " You are like him." He said in fear. " Yes, but I am on the oppisite side." I said " My name is Dreamon." The Tamer lowered his head. " Hey what is the matter?" I asked to Takato " Nightmaremon will take Guilmon." He responded " Hey I know you can't biomerge, but I have something that might save you." I said holding out a card " I got one of the Card makers to make this in human form." Takato took the card and swiped it.  
" Digi-modify!" " Mergation. Activate!" and the biomerge thing went on. Gallantmon stood before me and destroyed the bars keeping us in there. " Come-on!" Yelled Gallantmon to me above the siren, like that was nessicary. I raced down the hall to the control room knowing that Nightmaremon was there when I got there I learned why the siren were ringing " Self-destruct activate. Time until detonation 30 seconds and counting ." " Get over Gallantmon the place is going to blow up!" I yelled to him as I opened a portal to the surface " Get in I yelled as we leapt through the portal. 


	2. Don't Black out!

Sorry I didn't put this in the last chapter.  
~Disclaimer: I don't own digimon If I did Guilmon would be mine and UPN Would give Digimon back to Fox!!!~  
  
As we leapt out of the portal the control panel burst into pink blobs, Gallantmon looked back and said its name. " D-Reaper." I nodded to him as we left running thourgh the portal.  
Gallantmon raced over to his freinds and told them what happened, I myself was watching from a tree....  
Nightmaremon's POV  
" Idiot!" Yelled the large clawed bird at me as Skeredmon and Ayeyemon giggled. " I am so sorry master. But I set the Tamer Takato on the path to destruction." I said the last part smirking. " HOWW!!" Dekomon roared at me " The Tamer got a card that alows him to Biomerge if the others use it you will die!" He finished. " Master the card is only has a temoprary Biomerge effect," I started " Yeesss it may be temporary but they Biomerge what so ever." Skeredmon inturrupted. " I was not finished. The main effect is to delete the Digimon partner and change the user into a Hybrid of the Digimon and themselves." I finished giving Skeredmon and Ayeayemon a death glare. " Good thinking Nightmaremon." Dekomon said to me " Thank you my master, I need a spy to see what progress they have though." " It will be done." Said Dekomon with a gleem of triumph in his eyes. " When we get rid of the Tamers there shall be no one to protect this version of the Digital World!"   
Dreamon's POV  
Gallantmon was up to the part when we meet when I saw them. Moving through the trees as silently as a owl in the air was a group of, Blackwargreymon!  
" Gallantmon!" I yelled " There are Blackwargreymon approching!" I yelled as I tossed copies of the card to the other tamers  
" Digi-modify. Mergation activate!"  
"Terreiermon Biomerge to!"  
"Renamon Biomerge to!"  
"Monodramon Biomerge to!"  
"Lopmon biomerge to!" (Didn't suspect that did you?)  
" Megagargomon!"  
" Sakuyamon!"  
" Justimon!"  
" Kerpymon!"  
They Tamers leapt forward but the enemy seemed more powerful then a real Digimon   
" Look out Sakuyamon!" Yelled Gallantmon as two aproched from behind and blasted her into something I did not see, a black swirling vortex and the rest did the same to the other Tamers having some difficulty with Kerpymon I must say.  
" Dream Bomber!" I yelled as five orbs of power swirled around me and flew into the group deleting them and raced after the Tamers.  
  
Sorry for the short chapters I will get longer ones soon. 


	3. Warriors of the mode

Chapter #3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I won't say I do.  
(A/n: I decided that third person is easier so I shall use it now.)  
  
Takato woke up with a sense of dread. Sitting up he takes a scan of the cave that they are residing in, "Something isn't right."he mutters to himself. He's eyes staring at the darkness then he realized one minor piece of information. " Guilmon snores, and it is silent." He whispers to himself.  
Then violent rocking filed the room followed by the yell of " Dream Bomber." and " Grand Lightning!" and then an explosion. Takato quickly got up and ran to the entrance to the cave to see Megagargomon, Justimon, Kerpymon, HiAndromon, Sakuyamon, Dreamon, Beelzemon Blaster Mode, Sakuyamon, and Marineangemon battling A White and Silver Knight Digimon, a Black serpent, and a Giant White dinosaur Digimon. The Knight Digimon had his glowing shield in front of him. " Grand Lightning!" He yells and thin lines of electricity erupted from his shield aimed at Dreamon. " Freezing Death! Yells the White Dinosaur shooting his left arm at Kerpymon. " Gaze of the Serpent!" Yells the serpent firing red beams from it eyes at Sakuyamon. " Goggle-head it's about time you woke up! Get going!" Sakuyamon yells at him as the attack bears down on her.  
" Grr. Guilmon!" Takato yells. " Digi-modify Mergation activate!" He yells and A red egg appeared around Takato and Guilmon. " Guilmon biomerge to... Gallantmon!" Started Guilmon and ended in the two voices of Takato and Guilmon. " You have hurt my friends, what have you to say for yourself!" Gallantmon yells pointing his lance at the other knight. " I have four words. Runes of the Ancient!" He yells in two voices also, and starts running at Gallantmon sword pointed at him. Gallantmon stood firm. " So be it, Digimon of Dekomon! Gallantmon mode change to Crimson mode!" The other knight Digimon stopped his attack. " So mode changing heh I can do that. Masturamon mode change to O-Dragon mode!" Where the Knight stood a huge oriental dragon stood. " Shall we do this in the air, I don't want to waste my mode Gallantmon Crimson Mode."( O.k. I'm now writing Crimson mode as CM and O-Dragon Mode as ODM ok by.) He says making a smirk. Gallantmon CM got over the shock of having his opponent mode change and responded by leaping up and shouting. " Final Justice!" He yells sending down a streak of white. Masturamon ODM cool look did not fade. " I take that as a yes. Kamikaze!" He yells shooting a torrent of wind and water from his mouth. The two attacks collided and exploded to fill the area with smoke. 


End file.
